The present invention relates generally to network systems. It finds particular applicability in conjunction with communication based networks and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated however, that the invention finds further application in systems and devices where it is desirable to use a single address with a plurality of devices.
The first generations of wireless mobile phones were large in size and expensive to use. However, over time, technology has reduced the size of the mobile telephone and lowered its cost of use, thereby enhancing mobility and expanding usage. With each subsequent generation of technology, the size of the device has been reduced while the functionality and types of devices available have increased dramatically.
With the introduction of digital cellular telephones, laptop computers, multi-function personal handheld devices, one can now send email, surf the web, make telephone calls, receive and send instant/short messages, view personal calendars, video conference, and send pictures seamlessly and continuously while connected to one or more wireless or wireline communications networks.
However, as service providers and equipment manufacturers drove device/service integration, complex devices were created that attempted to be all things to all users. As the complexity of communication devices increased, it created user confusion and communication solutions that were not optimally designed for any one specific intended use. Miniature thumb-operated keyboards, tiny screens so small the content and images are compromised, hanging earpieces, amplified speakers, and dangling microphones are prevalent in such devices and are often also tethered to an automobile cigarette lighter. To further complicate device designs, communication appliances are being configured as information management devices, and information management devices are being configured as communication appliances. These combined functions have resulted in designs that are unable to do either comfortably. These communication solutions quickly become tedious and annoying to use since the miniaturization and application integration was achieved by compromising the needs of the user.